Client users interact with information via user interfaces, such as objects represented as menus of buttons, tiles, icons and/or text, for example, by which a client user may make a desired selection. For example, a client user may view a scrollable menu containing objects representing video content of a data service, such as movies or television shows, and interact with the menu items to select a movie or television show for viewing.
A lot of information from the data service may be cached at a client device, which provides for rapid and efficient user interaction. Caching has its limitations, however, including that cache misses often occur, and that cached data are associated with an expiration (e.g., timestamp or time-to-live, or TTL) value, and thus expire. Thus, additional data and/or more current data often need to be obtained from the data service.